


Nausicaa

by usabuns



Series: Hanceome Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Hanceome Week 2018, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Sharing Food/Drinks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unspecified Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usabuns/pseuds/usabuns
Summary: Hunk and Lance spend an afternoon at the beach together, tangled limbs and chaste kisses outlined against a perfect ocean view.For #hanceomeweek.Day 2: Sunlight





	Nausicaa

Hunk sat on a long, mint-colored lawn chair that was closer to the brush of palm trees than the ocean itself. The waves lapped calmly down at the shore, while he licked his bright orange popsicle at the same slow rhythm. Even the sea breezes seemed to have quieted down considerably since earlier, and Hunk found himself basking in the placidity that the real world could never seem to offer. 

Although the sun was beating down harshly, he quite enjoyed the heat, even if an umbrella was sharply angled over his head. The dim shade was enough that he wasn’t scorching, but could still feel the golden rays. 

Looking up from his phone (and momentarily blinded by the shine of the noon sun), he spotted Lance wading through the tides and diving down underneath the surface of the water. They’d swum in the ocean earlier, and then “built” a sandcastle that was now beginning to fall apart, but they’d gone opposite directions after that. 

Hunk had elected to kick back with lunch ( _maybe_ while simultaneously taking cute pictures of Lance and his perfect butt) and Lance had jumped right back into the sea as soon as Hunk had turned his back. 

It took Lance another ten minutes or so before he was worn out. Hunk watched him sit in the wet sand for a while before getting up and walking back up the shore, gaze toward Hunk. 

”Is the water cold?” Hunk queried, after licking his popsicle. It was beginning to melt. 

”Not as bad as before, no.” 

”I might go back in later. When it’s warmer.” 

”Hmm.” Lance was squeezing his swim shorts free of water, grabbing a clean towel and then drying his hair before swinging it around his neck. “Scooch over.” 

”Ehh?” Hunk turned his attention back to his boyfriend, meeting his eyes. But Lance poked his leg with his foot, and Hunk moved backward until his back was pressed firmly against the cool strips of the lawn chair plastic. Lance quickly jumped on, firmly placing himself onto Hunk’s lap, and leaning back until Hunk’s belly occupied the gentle curve of Lance’s back. 

”—You’re so cold! Cold and wet!” Hunk whined, chills going up his spine. He still nuzzled Lance at the crook of his neck, leaving little kisses there. “Jerkface.” 

”How rude!” Lance snuggled closer, arm wrapping around Hunk’s torso as he let himself get lost in his warmth. Then he craned his neck and stuck his tongue out, licking one side of the dripping popsicle. 

”Hey!” Hunk scorned, pulling his arm back slightly. His pout was mostly faux, though. 

”What? We kiss all the time. This isn’t any different.” 

”Fair,” conceded Hunk, and Lance briskly took the treat from his boyfriend’s hand. Hunk reached into the cooler buried in the sand next to him, and produced a cold soda can. 

Cracking it open, he took several sips before reaching for his phone on the towel to his left side. He began to scroll through Twitter for a while, and then Instagram, but only absentmindedly; his attention was admittedly on the jagged movements Lance was making in his lap. 

Lance swiped Hunk’s phone from his hand, and it took a moment for the action to register. “Dude!” Lance hummed in reply, going through Hunk’s feed. “If you’ve been trying to bother me all day, you’re succeeding.” 

”It’s fun,” admitted Lance, pushing up against Hunk so he could rest his head against Hunk’s soft chest. “You’re fun. And cute.” 

”You are, too.” Hunk arched his neck and kissed the top of Lance’s head. “I love you.” 

”Mmm.” Lance carefully flipped his body around, stretching out his long legs and then his arms. He pulled his left leg over Hunk’s thighs, straddling him. “You too, baby.” 

They leaned into each other, and the kiss felt like cola and saltwater and artificial orange flavoring all combined into one perfect taste.

**Author's Note:**

> i like soft hance ngl. 
> 
> tumblr [@usabuns](http://usabuns.tumblr.com), twitter [@usabuns](https://mobile.twitter.com/usabuns) (come prompt me or just say hi! ♥️)


End file.
